Fancy night
by Colorful Bunny
Summary: It is all about red high heels and makeup. Read to find the fun a boy night can cause you.


**Fancy Night**

* * *

For Anon GA Kink Meme (Author of Gakuen Alice)

Bunny Fills for Jam's prompt #6

**Disclaimer:** I own the story not the characters.

**Prompt:** It is all about red high heels and makeup.

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Pairing:** Koko & Natsume

**Rating:** T

* * *

Life was never the same as portrayed in movies and books, we realized that when we left the four walls of our house and got hit by reality.

Life is miserable. Or does it make us miserable?

I have seen people running across the street, late for work, couples cuddling and kissing and yelling at each other, children laughing, girls flirting. But what remains in their heart can't be seen. Life was never fair to me. Do not worry; I am not some pathetic man you should pity. Everything is in the past.

I am a nocturnal person who hunts at night; although not a predator as I can sense you have assumed. I work at night. I have a busy profession, keeping me away from people yet aiding me in discovering different types of the species. What I have learned is that not everyone is pleased to see me.

I prefer to work alone but a certain person with this peculiarly different eye color has made me think to be partnered with him. Natsume - the person I was talking about - and I, Koko, are the invincible duo as I call it. Albeit, Natsume hates this name but who cares for him. We are together as long as we work; as soon as the job was finished, we'd walk away to different paths, not even glancing at each other.

Let me rephrase my last sentence. I said I always want to be together with Natsume, don't you dare think of something funny; he doesn't talk much but he is good company. Plus he can save your ass in a fight, if he desires to do so. I want to go to a party with him, but he refuses. Allow me to quote him, 'Parties are for Morons and Dead people'.

I mean hello, the dead cannot dance nor have sexy asses or sleep with you. He is uptight but this is also a good trait in our business. We do not always meet plausible people.

Wait up; do not go thinking that we are some assassins or some 007 agents. We are just plain people who work hard to earn our living, though it is not what normal people do.

'Ahem' since I am telling you about me, one thing you should know is that I am a very jolly person, always smiling and gliding with life's current. But every person has a weakness; in my case it's locks. I am weird, I agree, but in a good way.

Today Natsume and I decided not to work and I had to practically bribe Natsume to go clubbing with me. For once, I told him to be dead.

As soon as we entered the club, we were greeted by loud music. Clubs were fun places if you wanted to dance like crazy, drink like a tanker and pick up some sexy chicks. If I looked around, there were many young women drinking and dancing and getting wasted. High heels and red dresses were what a man needs to complete his day and here we will get as many women as we want. Who will be ready to throw themselves at us might I add.

Drinks and drugs are such things that make people lose their minds and make them do things they hate. But, life is once again a bitch, and I like it.

"Moron," I heard Natsume hissed.

"Let's have fun Natsume, that's what we're here for." I dragged him towards the bar, intending to get him a bit tipsy.

We drank; I danced, flirted around with the chicks, although most of them were hovering over Natsume who was not even looking at them.

After a few vodka shots I felt dizzy and my tongue began to slip, in short I was getting drunk.

"So what do you two do?" A blonde-haired woman who was sitting close to me asked.

"We are the invincible duos who are one of the finest robbers you will ever see in this city!" I cheered.

Natsume hit me. "Stop telling people that we rob them." Turning to the woman, he said, "He is just drunk and fantasizing." Then, he assisted me in standing and lead me towards the door.

"We are leaving this place before you announce it to people that we rob them again." He dragged me out of the club and took me to my place.

—00—

I felt a severe headache when I awoke in the morning. I looked around to find Natsume lying beside me.

'Why is he sleeping in my bed?' I thought, but let it slide. 'Maybe I passed out or something' I shrugged.

As soon as I threw the sheets away from my body and jumped out of bed I felt the cold. My whole body was quivering and when I looked down, I passed out.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed again. I looked to my side to find that Natsume was not there.

I remembered why I passed out and before I could react, I saw Natsume enter my room, carrying a coffee mug, only in his jeans. My mouth hung and my mind went blank.

"Here." He passed me the coffee which I put at the bedside.

"I never knew you moaned like a girl Koko." He smirked as he sat down in the chair.

"I what? I don't moan you idiot." I threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Well, I must tell you I had fun last night Koko, let's go clubbing again." Saying this, he stood up and walked out of my room.

'Last night, what happened last night' I began to think remembering faint things like a club, drinks, dances, me being wasted, going home, a room, Natsume, a bed, a kiss, clothes, moans.

Just then and there, my soul escaped my body as I remembered what happened last night.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the story.  
I racked my brain to fill the details of this prompt and i'm proud of my result in every possible way.  
never mind the name above it is just one of the screen name :)


End file.
